No title
by Lani1
Summary: Basically, it's the movie but I've added a few new characters and some extra scenes..


The Last of the Mohicans  
(a new version with additional  
characters)  
  
Beginning of June  
Saturday 1st, 3:42 p.m.  
Kitchen of my home in Finland  
  
"So you ready for our trip? Packed and stuff?" I ask one of my best friends in the whole world, Tuuli.  
"Ready? Are you kidding me? I've been packed for days! But I have to keep unpacking and packing again because I realize that I still need the stuff before we leave.." she sighs. "I just wish we'd get on the plane already.. are you done packing?"  
"No way!" I reply laughing. "I've done this so many times that I've learned the best way to do packing. I stay up the whole night really getting worked up about all of the stuff I need but can't fit into my suitcases and by the time I get on the plane, I sleep like a baby. Well, on the long flight anyway.." I continue into the receiver, letting it rest on my left shoulder as I walk to the refrigerator and scan the contents. I grab a yoghurt and get myself a spoon from a drawer. Just then my sister, Jaz comes in from outside and slams the door. I glare at her and put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet.  
"What are you doing now anyway? I can hear noises.."  
"I'm eating yoghurt. Jaz just came home.. she slammed the door."  
"Oh.. right.. so you've said your good-byes to everyone?"  
"Who is there for me to say good-bye to? You're coming with me, Patricia's in England, Darcy somewhere in Bulgaria, Christin the Philippines.. that's about it. And we're meeting Annie in Florida so we can start our trip.."  
"Right.. but aren't you forgetting someone? A guy? Mike to be more exact."  
"Mike? Oh.. you're right, I probably should call him and say that I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."  
"You do that. I mean, how can you forget to tell your boyfriend?!"  
"He's not my boyfriend.."  
"He is."  
"Is not."  
"Trust me, you two are a couple. I've seen you together. And you spend so much time together. I've seen all the signs I need to be convinced."  
"Right. You can be convinced alone. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at the airport. I'm so psyched!"  
"Me too.. see ya tomorrow!"  
"Bye." I hang up. Then I dial Mike's number. I get the answering machine. I leave a message for him to call me back ASAP.  
Oh, before I go on, I think I should tell a little about me and my friends. I'm Julia (also known as Chules), turning nineteen this summer and from Finland. I'm a writer and I speak French almost fluently because of spending one year in Belgium at a totally French speaking school. Boy was that a tough year. English is the language I use when I think and write even though my mother tongue is Finnish. I have three sisters only one which you need to know about, Jaz. She's almost sixteen. Tuuli is twenty, loves everything to do with Batman and Pokémon, can speak a little Japanese as well as English sufficiently enough to get along with people. We've been friends for almost seven years now. Annie is a year younger than I am, can speak Spanish fluently, sometimes is pretty annoying but she's been one of my best friends since 4th grade. She's meeting me and Tuuli in Florida from where we will start our road trip through the States. Two whole months of freedom ahead of us! She's coming from Ecuador where she's spent the last year as an exchange student. Lily is two years younger than I am, making her seventeen. She's half German and half Arab. She speaks English pretty well, but she's been born and raised in Germany. Lily is meeting Jaz, Tuuli and me in the airport of Frankfurt from where all four of us will fly to FL together. Jaz and Lily aren't coming on the road trip with us because they're too young in our parents' opinion, but not too young to cross the Atlantic Ocean with me and Tuuli. Great, huh? My parents are in a summer cottage somewhere in the middle of Finland but will be flying to the States in three weeks. Those three weeks Jaz and Lily will be spending at Lily's dad's house. Her parents are divorced. All of my conversations are in Finnish with my friends, with ones that can speak it anyway.  
  
Sunday 2nd, 6:15 a.m.  
Helsinki-Vantaa airport, departures terminal  
  
Tuuli glances at her watch and then at the doors of the airport. She sits down in one of the waiting chairs and exhales deeply. 'They're not here. No biggie, they're always a little behind schedule anyway..' She's becoming more and more agitated by the second. She doesn't want to miss her flight but she can't leave without her friends. She plays around with her brown waist length hair which she had braided in a rush in the morning. Just then the doors open and in come my sister and I. Tuuli gets up to her feet and waves. We head towards her.  
"I thought you wouldn't show!" she exclaims and gives me a big hug.  
"Well, you know me. Always late but I make it anyway. Let's go check in," I reply smiling. I'm totally up and awake even though I spent the whole night packing, not sleeping at all. The caffeine overload also helps to me stay up. We get checked in and to the gate. A half an hour later a female voice says over the loudspeakers: "Now boarding Lufthansa flight 1557 to Frankfurt from gate A12." We get up from our seats, gather our things and walk to the line where they check our tickets. Soon we're on board and seated.  
The flight goes smoothly. All three of us seem pretty wiped out from either getting up so early in the morning or staying up the whole night, so all we do is stare ahead, each deep in our own thoughts. My thoughts are mostly about my meeting with Mike last night. I keep replaying our conversation in my head. Analyzing each word we exchanged. I'm not sure how he feels about me, hence the analyzing.  
  
8:54 a.m. local time  
Frankfurt airport  
  
"I think I see her," Jaz says scanning the crowds and keeps her gaze focused straight ahead. "Hey, Lily! Over here!" (in English)  
A girl with brown curly hair turns around, recognizes my sister and starts walking our way. "Hi!" she practically squeals into my ear as she gives me and Jaz big hugs. I don't even remember liking her that much, she's more of Jaz's friend than mine, and she thinks she can deafen me.. I force a smile on my face and introduce Tuuli and Lily to each other. When I'm sure that Lily isn't watching, I roll my eyes at her. Tuuli notices it and thinks it's hilarious.  
"This is the last call for flight 1757 to Atlanta, please proceed to the boarding gate immediately."  
I give a questioning look to Tuuli as we pick up our bags and practically run to the gate. "When did someone announce that it was time to board? I've been keeping my ears open the whole time and I haven't heard it one single time before the final call." Tuuli just shrugs and hands the lady her ticket before boarding. I hand her mine and follow Tuuli into the plane as soon as I get my seating assignment back from her. I have an aisle seat and Tuuli has the window seat. Jaz and Lily have their seats on the other side of the aisle.  
"Y'know it really was weird that we didn't hear the announcements for our flight before they gave the last call.." I say as I take off my coat and put it in the overhead compartment.  
"You'd think that we'd have heard them. I mean we were practically at the gate the whole time." Tuuli says as she hands me her coat as well.  
"I have this weird feeling. Something to do with our trip.."  
"Really? It can't be the plane trip. You've flown over the Atlantic countless times."  
"I know. That's why it's so weird. I'm not scared of flying, I love it. But seriously, why on earth do I have this funny feeling?"  
"Maybe something you ate?"  
"Could be. Hopefully it'll go away during the flight." With that I sit down again because a flight attendant needs to get through.  
Soon we're up and on our way to the States. I show Tuuli how to play some of the games they have on the flight. We eat. We watch an in-flight movie. I fall asleep. It's not the restful sleep you have during the middle of the night but filled with strange dreams. In one of them I dream of Native Americans. Just going about with their chores in their villages. Hunting. Things they did hundreds of years ago. The number 1757 flashes before my eyes. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and I turn around. I see a male Native American. I have no idea from what tribe he's from, but boy does he look good. Suddenly his face twists into the face of another Native American. He looks angry, evil. His hand, which is still on my shoulder, starts shaking me hard. It hurts. My shoulder starts bleeding. My eyes fly open and I glance around wildly. Tuuli gives a look and takes her hand away and says: "We're landing in a half an hour.." She takes a closer look at me and asks: "Are you alright?"  
"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It was just a dream.." I shudder.  
"What type of dream? What did you see?"  
I give her a very detailed description of my dream. She nods her head and seems to be thinking. "Well, the number that you saw, what was it again?"  
"1757. Why? What's it mean?"  
"Well, sometimes numbers in dream can mean lottery numbers or lucky numbers or something. Wait a minute," she says and starts digging through her bag. She pulls out her hand and in it is her flight ticket. "Ah ha!" she exclaims triumphantly.  
"What? What is it?"  
"See," she says pointing to our flight number, "the number that you saw was our flight number. 1757. Nothing more than that. Now chill. Don't take your dreams literally. It could just be a reflection of the day's events.."  
"Right," I say as they serve us breakfast, some fruits and cheese.  
  
Sunday 2nd, 6:07 p.m. (local time)  
Orlando International Airport  
  
"I'm so glad we're finally here," Jaz says as we file out of the plane.  
"I can't wait to see my dad again," Lily says and gives Jaz a big grin. Tuuli and I just share a look where both of our exhaustion shows. We walk out into the waiting area where Lily's father and the rest of his family are waiting for us. I introduce Tuuli to everyone and give hugs to all of the Watsons. We get all of our suitcases and pile into the Cherokee Jeep. It's a bit squishy in there but we manage.  
I get dropped off at our small apartment with Tuuli and Jaz. Lily goes to her home. As we get all of our luggage dragged up the stairs, I realize that I need to go the grocery store. Even if Tuuli and I are only planning to stay a few days in Lake Mary before heading off we still need to eat. So while Tuuli and Jaz unpack, I take the car Simon has rented for us in advance and go to Albertsons even though it's not the closest grocery store, but in my opinion it's the best. And so worth the few extra minutes it takes to drive there.  
  
Monday 3rd, 9:00 a.m.  
Our apartment in Lake Mary  
  
I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I walk sleepily into the kitchen where Jaz is making breakfast. I see a bowl of pancake batter waiting beside the stove.  
" 'Morning. You gonna make pancakes?"  
"Yeah.. oh dammit, the bacon's burning. Hold this," she says without looking at me. I take the wooden fork from her and push around the scrambled eggs in the pan as Jaz takes the bacon from the other pan and puts them on to a plate. I take another pan and pour some batter into it and start making pancakes. Soon all three of us are preparing breakfast and fifteen minutes later we're sitting outside in the warm morning air eating.  
  
"What are you guys planning to do today?" Jaz asks me and Tuuli her mouth full of eggs.  
"Going to the pool, most likely. Unless you wanna go somewhere," I say to Tuuli.  
"Nah, the pool sounds just fine. Y'know get some color into my pale skin."  
"That's my plan at least. I'm too pale. I don't like it," I say looking at my arms. "What about you? You planning on doing something with Lily?"  
  
"Uh-huh. We're going to the mall. And.. I was kinda hoping you'd give us a ride," Jaz says and takes a bite out of a bacon strip.  
"We'll see.. How long are you planning on staying at the mall?"  
"Dunno, when we're done window-shopping. Pleeeeease give us a ride."  
"Well, are you up to do some window shopping?" I ask Tuuli.  
"If there's a comic book store there, sure."  
"I think there is a store.. at least you can go to the WB Store and look at Batman stuff if there isn't any."  
"Cool, I'm in."  
"So we're getting a ride? How soon?"  
"In about two hours we'll be leaving. Call Lily and make her get herself ready. She'll have more time since she's getting picked up," I grumble.  
"Oh c'mon. Even if you're not doing any shopping, you'll still get to oogle guys," Jaz says and starts clearing the table.  
"Like I have nothing better to do," I say sarcastically as I pick up the juice and head inside. Tuuli just shakes her head smiling at the two of us and brings in plates.  
  
12:02 p.m.  
Seminole Towne Center  
  
"In exactly two hours you will be back here, in front of American Cookies. Understand? Otherwise you're missing your ride home," I say as Jaz and Lily are giggling and looking at two guys their age.  
"Yeah, we got it. Be here or else," Jaz says looking over her shoulder at the two guys who now have noticed them too. I shake my head and turn to Tuuli. "You wanna hit the stores now?"  
  
2:14 p.m.  
in front of American Cookies  
  
"Okay, now this is not fun," Lily says and gives Jaz a meaningful look. "Your sister told us to be here exactly at two o'clock. We were here at fifteen to two and they're the no-show."  
"I know.. But this isn't like her at all. She's usually so punctual," Jaz says and glances at her watch. Just then they hear five voices, two of them which they recognize. Jaz looks at me in disbelief and asks: "Juli? Tuuli? What's going on?"  
"Oh, hi. Sorry we're late. We just met Brad and Shawn and.. and.. what was your name again?"  
"Josh," he gives a big grin to Jaz and Lily.  
"Right, Josh. Well we got talking and wouldn't you know it, Tuuli noticed that we were supposed to meet you two," I say smiling. "So here we are. Late, but still here."  
"Uh-huh, can you drop us off at Lily's?" Jaz asks me.  
"Sure," I nod. "Hey, would you three like to come over to my place and go swimming?"  
"Why not? But we gotta go get our suits from home."  
"No problem. I'll give you the address and you can meet us there in an hour. Sound good?"  
"Yeah, great. See ya then," Brad says and winks at me. We all walk into the parking lot, get in our cars and drive off in separate directions. I drop Jaz and Lily off, then head back to the apartment.  
"They're really cute. All of them," Tuuli says.  
"I know, but there's just one thing that's not quite what I want.. looks-wise anyway."  
"Long hair," we say in unison and laugh as I pull into a parking slot.  
  
Tuesday 4th, 9:03 a.m.  
Orlando International Airport  
  
"Hi!!" Annie shrieks and hugs me.  
"Uh, hi. It's great to see you too.." I manage to croak out from her hug. "Need air, lungs crushed." She lets go and grins sheepishly: "Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you."  
"How many bags you got?"  
"Two suitcases. Where are the rest of you guys?"  
"They're at home sleeping.. lucky, I wanted to sleep too. Partied way too much last night," I say yawning.  
"Uh-huh, so when are we leaving?"  
"Today, after lunch. I'm taking the first driving shift."  
"I can't wait. So how are we going to do this? Do we go West straight away or do we do some detour or something?"  
"I was thinking that we drive up north first and then from there head West. I really want to go to Arizona, Utah, Colorado, and New Mexico. Visit Indian Reservations and stuff.."  
  
"I just hope this trip won't become one long history lesson for me and Tuuli."  
"Hey! Tuuli likes history as much as I do!"  
"Oh brother, I'm in trouble.."  
  
2:27 p.m.  
outside the apartment  
  
"You got everything?" I yell to Tuuli and Annie who are packing up the pick-up truck.  
"Yeah, except the drinks," Tuuli yells back. I nod and lock up the apartment. Then I grab the bags at my feet, full of food and drinks for our trip. I hoist them up onto the back of the truck and Annie arranges it so it won't start blowing away because of the wind. We all clamber in and Annie immediately turns on the radio.  
"Okay, who's gonna start reading the map?" I ask as I pull out onto the highway.  
"I will.. Sooooo, we're heading up north, right? Just keep going towards Daytona Beach, I'll tell you when to switch roads," Tuuli says after looking at the map.  
"Okey-dokey.."  
  
7:05 p.m.  
outside a Denny's diner somewhere in southern Georgia  
  
"Finally.. I thought we were gonna keep on driving through the night," Annie grumbles as she stretches her legs.  
"Hey, we all need to eat. I'm no exception," I say as we walk inside. I get us a booth as Tuuli and Annie head to the bathroom. I order sodas for all of us and scan the menu. Nothing seems to have changed since the last time I had been to a Denny's. Our sodas arrive at the same time as Annie and Tuuli sit down. I tell Tuuli to order the Original Slam for me if the waitress comes back before I do. Then I head to the bathroom.  
  
11:06 p.m.  
Holiday Inn, Georgia  
  
"We gotta wake up early tomorrow if we want to make it to New York by tomorrow night," I say as I hop into bed.  
"If we wake up at eight or so and be on our way by nine, then there should be no problem," Tuuli says and pulls the covers to her chin.  
"Will we meet any guys? Any good-looking ones I mean?" Annie asks as she turns off the light.  
"Depends on what you like, but I'm pretty sure we can find someone for each of us," I say yawning.  
"Yeah, but since we're driving the whole time, how will we meet anyone?"  
"I don't know, now shut up. I wanna sleep. 'Night."  
  
"Good night."  
" 'Night."  
  
Wednesday 5th, 9:13 a.m.  
somewhere on the I-95 in Georgia  
  
Tuuli is driving, I'm in the passenger seat and Annie is sitting in the small compartment behind the chairs from where she can easily reach the bags that are outside. Tuuli turns the knob on the radio and gets a good reception of a station. It's playing instrumental music.  
"Doesn't this sorta remind you of Indian music?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it's got a nice beat to it," Tuuli says.  
"What's the first name of Scarlett O'Hara?" Annie asks from behind me.  
"Katie, why?" I ask and twist around in my seat. I can see that she's doing a crossword puzzle. I turn to face the front again because if I face the wrong way too long, I get nauseous.  
  
2:11 p.m.  
still on I-95, somewhere in northern North Carolina  
  
"Would you please pick a station and stick to it? Quit changing it. It's driving me crazy!" I exclaim as Annie keeps switching stations.  
"Or put on a tape or CD or something.." Tuuli moans and leans against the window. Annie starts rummaging through her backpack for tapes for us to listen to. I sigh and keep my eyes on the road. She is a very dear friend of mine, but sometimes she just gets on my nerves, a lot. This being a good example.  
  
6:09 p.m.  
Maryland  
  
"Can we stop soon? I need to use the bathroom and I'm hungry," Annie says. To my ears her voice is beginning to sound whiny. I look at Tuuli, who is driving for the moment. She shrugs and keeps going.  
"Sure, when we see a good place to eat, we'll stop. Okay?" I say and keep staring straight ahead.  
"Okay, but I can't wait too long," Annie says as she sits back. Just then we see a Popeye's Chicken sign. "Hey, can I drive soon?"  
"Uh, how about if I drive for the rest of today? I feel like I'm on a roll," Tuuli says and gives me a look.  
"Sounds good, maybe you can drive tomorrow or something.." I say quickly. 'Fat chance of that, though,' I think to myself. I don't really trust her behind the wheel.  
  
a few hours after sunrise  
somewhere in the woods of New York  
  
I open my eyes. Tuuli and Annie are still asleep on the back of the pick-up truck where they crashed last night very late. I rub my eyes and sit up. It had been a bit uncomfortable sleeping inside the truck. Hot and stuffy too. I open the door and slide out. I do a couple of stretches and then grab my bag. There had been a stream somewhere near the road. I pull out my towel, shampoo, a new shirt and underwear. Then I head towards the stream after consulting the map. I leave a note for Tuuli and Annie next to the map so they don't become worried.  
A few hundred meters from the truck is the stream. I strip off my clothes and wade into the water. Even though it is still early morning, the air is hot and the cool water feels great against my skin. I go underwater to wet my hair so I can wash it. After washing my hair, I just float in the water for awhile, relaxing. I get out of the water, dry myself and get dressed. As I walk back to the car, I hear someone talking in a language that I don't recognize. As I approach the car, I see that Tuuli and Annie are still asleep. I pack up my things and decide to get breakfast started. An orange falls out of the plastic bag and rolls onto the ground, rolling into the forest. Grumbling I get up and go look for the orange. I see it and just as I'm about to pick it up, I hear a gunshot close-by. I glance around me, but see or hear no one. I quickly grab the orange and head back to the car.  
Tuuli is sitting up, all wild-eyed. "What was that?" she asks her voice quivering.  
"A gunshot, most likely," I reply and hand her the orange.  
"Um, okay. Who are they?"  
"They? Who they?" I ask quizzically. Tuuli points to behind me. I turn around and see three men, all have long dark hair and reddish skin. All I can do is stare. One of them is carrying is dead deer and all of them are carrying rifles on their backs. The oldest has a weird blue weapon as well on his back. The one carrying the deer steps closer and asks: "Do you speak English?" Tuuli and I manage to nod. "Where are you headed?" he asks when we don't say anything.  
"Um.. West.. to Arizona and California," I say when I manage to find my voice.  
"Arizona? California?" he asks.  
"Yeah.." I say. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
"This is the way we dress. May I ask where have you acquired your clothing?" the other young man asks eyeing my outfit. I look down at my jean shorts and dark blue Mudd T-shirt. I give him a questioning look.  
"And what is this contraption?" he continues as he comes close enough to run his hand across the side of the truck.  
"It's a Ford pick-up truck. You must've seen one these before.."  
"A truck. What is this truck? It's purpose? No, I have never seen one these before," he says giving me and Tuuli an untrusting look.  
"Whoa, hold the phone! You're telling me you've never seen a car before?"  
"No, never," he says his voice totally serious. I throw Tuuli a questioning look. Then I say to her in Finnish: "Can you believe they've never seen a car before? And why are they staring at my clothes? They're totally normal!"  
"Ask them what year it is. Just ask!" she adds when I give her a look. I nod and turn to the one with the deer: (in English) What year is this?"  
"1757."  
"What?! Now you've got to be pulling my leg," I say in disbelief.  
"No, it is 1757. Now you said that you were heading West?"  
"Uh, yeah. Just to make sure, we're still in the U.S. right?"  
"U.S.? Miss, this is America."  
"Okay, we're still here," I say to Tuuli. Annie sits up bleary-eyed. She yawns and looks around. Her eyes widen as she notices the three men.  
"Who are you?" she asks in English.  
"I am Hawkeye, he there is Uncas and that is his father Chingachgook," the man with the deer says.  
"Oh, okay. I'm Annie."  
"And you two would be?" Uncas asks Tuuli and me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've forgotten my manners. I'm Julia and that's Tuuli."  
"Or you can call me Wind," Tuuli says and adjusts her glasses. Hawkeye nods and says something in Mohican to his companions. At the same time Anne, Tuuli and I have a little conference of our own while Tuuli and Annie get dressed.  
"You'll never believe this, but it's the year 1757," Tuuli says to Annie.  
"No way."  
"Yes way," I say. "No wonder they think that I'm dressed weirdly."  
"Should we trust them?" Tuuli asks.  
"I don't see why not. They haven't tried to kill is yet and speak English so.. The question is do they trust us? I mean, if this really is 1757, then there's a war going on and loads of Native Americans who just want to scalp us! So in other words, we need them," I say.  
"How do you know all of this?" Annie asks.  
"I read," I reply dryly just when Hawkeye steps forward.  
"We will take you to a friend's home. You should be safer there than out here."  
"Sure.. but do we walk there?" I ask and glance at the car.  
"Yes, we walk. Do you have many things with you?""  
"Well, a bit. Lemme see just how much we actually need if we abandon the car," I say and walk to the car. Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachgook follow. Their eyes widen as they see all of our belongings.  
"Okay girls, pack up. We're going to their friend's place," I say as I sort through my stuff. The useless things like cell phones, tape players, CDs and other electronic stuff are left behind while our backpacks are filled with clothes and food. All of our batteries are piled together and each takes a flashlight. I click mine on and off to check that it works. I notice them staring at it. I grin and say: "It's a flashlight." I stuff it into my bag as well. Tuuli, Annie and I grab our backpacks and sleeping bags and turn to the men.  
"How far is this place?" Annie asks Hawkeye.  
"Not far. Are you sure you can travel like that?"  
The three of us look down at our clothes. All of us have shorts, T- shirts, sneakers and baseball caps on. Even though the basics are the same, we all look different. My earrings are small silver and diamond and I'm wearing a cross necklace and a small bag full of good luck charms around my neck. Tuuli's outfit is what she almost always wears. A white or black T- shirt and for jewelry only a small gold cross. Annie's wearing an oversized T-shirt and short shorts. No jewelry on her.  
"Of course we can," Tuuli says. Hawkeye nods and picks up the deer he had put down on the ground. Uncas holds out his hand and says: "The bags. In your hands."  
"This?" I ask holding up my sleeping bag. He nods. I give it to him, then he takes Tuuli's as well. Chingachgook takes Annie's. We start walking through the forest. Chingachgook leads the way and Uncas makes sure that no one attacks us from behind by being the last one. Tuuli and Annie are walking side-by-side and Hawkeye is in front of me.  
"Where do you come from?" he asks me.  
"Me? Finland. But I doubt that you've heard of it."  
  
"No, I haven't."  
"Kinda figures." We walk in silence for a while.  
"How did you learn English?" he asks me.  
"I lived in Florida for a few years when I was a kid. Then I moved back to Finland where I studied German and Swedish. Then I spent a year in Belgium where I sorta got the hang of French."  
"Many tongues."  
"Yup. Annie speaks Spanish fluently and Tuuli can speak a little of Japanese."  
"I see," Hawkeye says and shoots a look at me from the corner of his eye. "How old are you and your friends?"  
"I'm soon gonna be nineteen, Wind is twenty and Annie is eighteen. Why?"  
"Just curious."  
  
"How old are you anyway?" I ask. "Around twenty-five ?"  
  
"Twenty-seven actually."  
"That's old. Younger than my sister who's twenty-eight, but still.. Wow, twenty-seven.."  
Hawkeye just gives me another look. Chingachgook, who hears the entire exchange, can't help smiling at us.  
  
almost noon  
John Cameron's home  
  
Dogs are barking outside the log cabin. John steps slightly out the door, rifle in hand.  
"John Cameron! Hello!" Chingachgook yells from a distance. John smiles and puts down his rifle. His expression changes when he sees who else are with Chingachgook.  
"John, who is it?" comes Alexandra's voice from inside the cabin.  
"It is Chingachgook. He has three others with them. Dressed very strangely indeed," John says as he peers at the travelers. Alexandra appears at the door as well. "I believe they are young women, but.. they're letting their legs show! No skirts! Something must have happened to them," she mutters. John goes to greet Chingachgook. As he shakes his hand, he asks in a whisper: "Who are the ones with you?"  
"They're travelers. Girls. Young women. We were hoping you would be as so kind and take them in. They would not survive alone in the forest," Chingachgook says and glances over his shoulder at us.  
"Hi, I'm Julia," I say extending out my hand. He takes it gingerly, as if expecting it to break. I shake as I usually do. "John Cameron, pleased to make your acquaintance." He shakes hands with Tuuli and Annie as well. We all file inside the cabin and put our packs down beside the door.  
"You must be hungry," Alexandra says and puts down four plates.  
"Oh, no. You shouldn't trouble yourself with this, I need to be leaving soon," Chingachgook says when he realizes she was talking about all four of them.  
"We are?" Annie asks in amazement. "We just got here!"  
I elbow her in the ribs and smile at Alexandra: "Please excuse my friend. Is there any way I can help you with anything?"  
"Uh, no. But please, sit down," she says gesturing at the table. To her husband, she whispers: "What did Chingachgook say? Where are they from? What are they doing here?"  
"He said they were found in the forest. They could not survive there by themselves. We can take them in, for a little while at least," he says.  
"Yes, that we can do. And get them some real clothing," she says nodding. She returns to the stove. I get up and go to her: "So, Mrs. Cameron, are you totally sure there's nothing I can do to help?"  
"Yes, you just sit down and rest," she says with a smile. I do as she says and return to the table.  
"So, how long are we gonna stay here?" Annie asks me (in Finnish, of course).  
"I don't know," I reply. "But I don't want to outwear our welcome. I keep asking are there things to do to help her, but she won't give me anything!"  
"Now, girls, um, what are your names?" Alexandra asks as she sets down a plate of bread and butter. I introduce us and Alexandra introduces her children to us. "And, where are you from? You do not look like you are from around here."  
"We're from the other side of the world," Tuuli says.  
"This small country called Finland," Auri says butting in. "It's not independent yet, won't be for about 150 years.. no wait, in exactly 160 years."  
"So you are from the Old World?"  
"Yes," I say smiling and give a warning look to Annie. She has said too much already. I say to her under my breath: "The less they know about us, the better. We can't alter history! So shut up! No more talk about the future!"  
"Alright! Sheesh," she mutters to herself.  
  
in the garden of the Poltroon's house  
  
Cora Munro and Duncan Heyward are sitting at a table, enjoying the nice weather and having tea. Cora looks a bit distressed. Duncan had just proposed to her, but her feelings didn't go beyond friendship. Duncan is hurt, but tries to cover it up by saying that respect and friendship were enough for two persons to get married, the rest growing with time.  
"Some say that's the way of it," Cora admits.  
"Some?"  
"Cousin Eugenie, my father -- " she says, but is interrupted by Duncan, who tries to convince her that marrying him would be the best thing for her and her father would agree with him. He says that they would be the most marvelous couple in London once they return there. "Will you consider that? Please consider that," Duncan pleads. Cora thinks for a few minutes then replies: "Yes. Yes, I will."  
"Duncan!" a young female who is wearing a white dress with a red flower print and blond hair calls out with an English accent, like Cora's and Duncan's, from the other side of the garden and is walking over to Cora and Duncan. Duncan gets up from his seat and greets Alice, the younger sister of Cora, by saying: "By God, you've grown up."  
"We leave in the morning?"  
Duncan's answer is positive. Alice continues on about how exciting their journey will be and asks about seeing any red men. She puts her arm through Duncan's and starts walking towards her sister. Again, Duncan's answer is positive.  
"I absolutely cannot wait to return to Portman Square, having been to the wilderness. It's so exciting, Duncan."  
"It can be dangerous," he replies as they reach the table. She contradicts him, saying that if it were, their father wouldn't have sent for her and her sister. Cora offers her sister tea and reaches for the tea pot. Alice she sits down in the other chair and takes the cup from her sister.  
  
a bit past noon on Friday  
somewhere in the forests west of the Hudson River  
  
"What did you think about the girls?" Uncas asks Hawkeye as they walk through the forest.  
"One of them was very talkative," Hawkeye replies. They see Chingachgook up ahead who suddenly stops and motions them to be quiet. He points to a put out fire and touches it slightly. It is still warm.  
"Huron war party," is all he says. Hawkeye and Uncas nod. They continue looking for traces of them, and so begin tracking them.  
  
on the George Road  
  
Magua, the scout sent by Colonel Munro to lead Major Duncan Heyward and his daughters Cora and Alice, turns around and walks in the opposite direction. Major Heyward looks at him suspiciously but continues on with the journey anyway. He takes his tomahawk and suddenly hits the closest soldier with it, wounding him fatally. Another soldier tries to shoot at him, but Magua manages to wound him as well. Suddenly whooping sounds can be heard from all around the regiment. The soldiers and shoot into the thickness of the trees. The Indians duck out of the way and then jump out from behind trees whooping and killing the Englishmen. Major Heyward is protecting the young women who have fallen off of their horses. As if out of nowhere someone starts shooting at the Indians and killing them. Chingachgook, Uncas and Hawkeye jump out from the trees and kill off the rest of the remaining Indians. Chingachgook has to chase some in the woods. Heyward takes aim and Cora cries out: "Duncan! No!" At the same time, Hawkeye takes the mouth of the musket, pulls it down and says: "In case your aim is better than your judgment."  
The three men gather together and walk towards the two frightened young ladies and the English soldier. Hawkeye looks at the wounded men lying on the ground and tells the major that his wounded should try going back to Albany, because they could not make a passage north. Uncas walks over to the horses, slaps them and cries out to make them leave. Alice cries out to Uncas that they need the horses to get out of the forest. Heyward wants to know why Uncas let the horses go from Hawkeye. He tells Heyward to ask Uncas. Before he can, Uncas tells them that the horses were too loud, being too easy to track. He walks back to Hawkeye and his father and tells everyone to grab a musket.  
"We were headed to Fort William Henry," Heyward says. Chingachgook turns to his adoptive son: "Yunsi tuck. Win de tak."  
Hawkeye nods and says: "Yo."  
Chingachgook replies: "Sho ki shau. Ke tale ne shina."  
"A yes ke toch que la na ke tak wa ka li ni wunsh," then he turns to Heyward and says: "We'll take you as far as the fort."  
The three men walk over to the dead men and start going through the pockets. They take things of some value, like watches which they can trade. When the three don't move a muscle, Hawkeye tells them that they were leaving and that they wouldn't wait for them. They had the choice of staying put and waiting for another Huron war party to find them or go with their saviors. They start walking; Cora picks up a hand gun from the ground and puts it in her dress pocket, then wraps her arm around her sister Alice's waist.  
  
Friday 7th, 5:09 p.m.  
the Watson house in Florida  
  
"I wonder where they are right now," Jaz says to Lily as they lay beside the pool, tanning them selves.  
"Who?"  
"My sister, Tuuli and Annie."  
"I have no idea, but I bet they're having an adventure meeting new cute guys and just plain having a wonderful time.. No worries, just the open road," Lily replied with her eyes closed. Jaz turned to take a sip from her drink and looked up at the sky.  
"It's gonna rain pretty soon, look at the clouds," she says gazing ahead of her. Lily opens on eye, then the other. Just then the sun went behind a cloud and the air immediately felt a bit colder.  
"Let's go inside, I don't wanna burn myself," she says and sits up gathering her things.  
"Or get caught in a thunderstorm," Jaz says and picks up her towel.  
  
about an hour past noon  
the Cameron house  
  
"I have this very weird feeling that we're in the movie, 'The Last of the Mohicans'.." I say to Tuuli as we sit outside enjoying the nice weather.  
"Really? Are you positive that you're not just imagining it?"  
"I know my imagination sometimes just runs away with me, but this time I'm 99% positive that we're in the movie. Hawkeye looks exactly like Daniel Day-Lewis and Uncas looks like Eric Schweig. And if I'm not wrong, they'll meet Madeleine Stowe's character Cora Munro in the woods.. Oh man, I just remembered. In the movie there comes a war party over here and they burn down the cabin and kill everyone.. We need to get out of here," I say panic showing in my face. Tuuli gets up and we go inside.  
"Listen, since you're so kind and letting us stay in your home, we thought we'd go into the woods and see if there are any berries or flowers to pick," I say calmly to Mrs. Cameron.  
"Oh, that is so sweet of you. But do be careful, there are savages out there and a war is going on as well!"  
"We will, is there a basket or anything we can take?" Tuuli asks. Alexandra hands her a wicker basket. I look around for Annie but I can't see her anywhere. I sigh and go out the door with Tuuli.  
"I feel bad about leaving without Annie, but I can't alter the way the movie or history goes," I say when Tuuli and I have walked around in the forest for awhile.  
"Do you think it's safe to go back already?" she asks and looks around nervously. I shrug and sigh, then say: "I'd rather show up late and miss Hawkeye and the rest than walk in on the Ottawa finishing off what they started with the Camerons.. and Annie."  
"I guess you're right, but let's start going back already. I don't like being alone in here," Tuuli says and starts walking back. I follow her.  
  
Friday 7th, 6:10 p.m.  
the family room of the Watson house  
  
"Now what do we do?" Lily asks as she stares outside where the wind is whipping around the branches of the palm trees and the rain is hitting the window panes.  
"We could watch a movie.. You've got a DVD player here right?" Jaz suggests.  
"Yeah.. but whaddo we watch? I've seen everything we have here.."  
"How about 'The Last of the Mohicans?' I've got it with me. There is this totally absolutely to die-for looking guy in it," Jaz says her eyes sparkling.  
"Sure, fine with me. If there's a cute guy in it, then I'm in."  
  
the Cameron house  
  
Chingachgook traces his finger along a footprint and says to Hawkeye and Uncas in a low voice: "Ottawa, two francais."  
"What did you say?" Duncan Heyward asks from a distance. Uncas tells the two that all of the possessions were inside the cabin, nothing had been taken and looks at the ground leaning on his musket. Hawkeye concludes that it had been another war party which had been in a hurry. He looks thoughtful. They get up and start walking away. Duncan wants to bury the dead ones and says so to the three natives as they pass him.  
"Leave them," Chingachgook says without stopping. Cora implores and says that they deserve a Christian burial even though they are strangers to them.  
"Let us go, miss," Hawkeye says to Cora. She defiantly resists and tells Hawkeye that even though she has seen the face of war before, never had she seen women and children involved. She walks a bit after him and tells him that his indifference towards the deceased was cruel. Hawkeye stops, turns around and walks back a few steps towards Cora menacingly. She takes the same amount of steps backwards.  
"Miss Munro, they're not strangers," he says steely. "And they stay as they lay." Cora stares helplessly after him.  
"Hey! Hawkeye! Wait up!" a voice calls out from the woods. Everyone turns to stare at the two girls running from the forest. Hawkeye squints and calls out: "Miss Julia? Miss Wind?"  
"Yeah," Tuuli says panting slightly when we reach them and stop. "That's us."  
"Where ya going?" I ask and look at him questioningly. Then I turn around and see the burned down cabin and bloody bodies strewn about. "Oh my God.." I gasp. Tuuli just stares at the cabin. I spin around to face Hawkeye: "My friend, Annie.. was she.. is she.." I can't get the question to form in my mouth. He nods. I notice Cora, Alice and Heyward staring at me and Tuuli. I give a small smile to them and then turn to Uncas, who had retreated when Tuuli and I appeared: "So.. now what?"  
"We continue to Fort Edward. And you will stay there with the Miss Munros."  
"Right.. okay," I say nodding and start walking to where Chingachgook is waiting for us.  
  
Friday 6th, 6:37 p.m.  
Watson family room  
  
"Whoa! Stop the movie!" Jaz yelps as she sees the scene where they show the dead Alexandra and the burnt down cabin.  
"What?" Lily asks pausing the movie.  
"Rewind it just a bit and look at the right corner of the screen when they're talking about letting the dead ones stay like that," Jaz says and intently focuses on the corner of the screen. Lily does the same. After a few minutes, Lily pauses the DVD and looks at Jaz with wide eyes: "Was that what I thought it was? Was that your sister and her friend running from the woods and going to talk to that guy?!?"  
"Uh.. it sure looked like it. But how.. wha.. I don't get it."  
"Me either.. maybe we should just continue with the movie.. see what happens to them.. if that is them.." Lily says unsurely.  
"Uh-huh.. but, after we watch the whole thing, let's watch it again and see exactly where they appear.."  
  
nighttime  
deep in the forest  
  
All the men are all alert and keeping watch. I lean against a tree trunk and sigh. Cora takes a few steps and goes to lie next to Hawkeye. She asks him why he didn't bury the dead people. He tells her that if they had been buried, it could be seen as a sign that they had gone that way and keeps staring straight ahead.  
"You knew them well?"  
Hawkeye looks over his shoulder at her, then turns back to keeping watch without saying a word. She tries again to start conversation by apologizing and saying that she had misinterpreted their actions.  
"Well, that's to be expected. My father warned me about -- "  
"Your father?" Cora interrupts.  
"Chingachgook. He warned me about people like you."  
"Oh, he did?" she asks indignantly. Somewhere near comes a rustling sound. Everyone is on alert immediately. Hawkeye cocks his gun, Uncas and Duncan fly to the ground getting ready to shoot if need be. I flatten myself against the tree and Tuuli is lying on her stomach on the ground. Cora takes out her hand gun and Hawkeye gives her some powder to load it. Alice moves next to Uncas, wanting to see the Indians. Uncas puts down his gun, puts his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make a noise and pulls her close to himself. Whispering can be heard. French and Indians advance slowly through the thicket.  
"Allons-y là-bas," a French man says to an Indian.  
"Non. Pas possible," is the reply.  
"Pourquoi non?"  
"Non!" he replies forcefully and they all retreat as quietly as they came. Cora looks at them and when she's sure they can't hear her, she asks: "Why did they turn back?"  
Hawkeye nods towards the wooden contraption built onto the tree and tell her that it is a burial ground. Cora's eyes widen and she turns her head away. Then she asks where his real family is. He tells her that his biological family is dead and that Chingachgook had found him with two French trappers and had decided to raise him as his own. He tells her not to be sorry for him because he couldn't remember, he had been too young. She wants to know how he had learned English. And so he begins the tale of how he learned English, who the dead frontier people were and why the Camerons were living in a defenseless place. When Cora has nothing to say, he continues by telling the legend told by his adoptive father's people. The mother of sun and the moon had died when they had been born, so to remember her, the sun gave the earth her body, from which was to spring all life. He drew forth from her breast the stars which he threw into the night sky to remind him of her soul. A long silence follows. Cora breaks it by finally saying: "You are right, Mr. Poe. We do not understand what is happening here. And it's not as I imagined it would be, thinking of it in Boston and London."  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
"No, on the contrary. It is more deeply stirring to my blood than any imagining could have possibly been," she quickly contradicts and then feels a bit embarrassed. She turns around to lay on the ground, her back to Hawkeye. Hawkeye gives her a look then lies down as well.  
I turn to Chingachgook and ask in a whisper: "This is a burial ground, right?" He looks at me surprised and asks: "Yes. How did you know?"  
"I've studied on Native Americans.. and history," I say and smile. "They call you The Great Snake and they call Uncas the Agile Deer. Hawkeye is also known as Nathaniel Poe and The Long Rifle."  
Tuuli just gapes at me. Alice and Uncas look at me in amazement. Chingachgook looks thoughtful and then nods: "Yes, that is all true. Tell me, your name, what does it mean?"  
"My name?" I ask surprised.  
"Yes. Your friend's name is apparent, but yours.. Julia.. what does it mean?"  
"Um.. it's a Greek name.. youthful, soft haired.. maybe.. not sure.." I say. He just nods. 'Her spirit is strong. She is wise yet bears the innocence of a child. My people spoke of her. It is destiny that she should be here. To save others, no matter that she appeared too late for my people. She brings harmony and peace with her,' he thinks to himself and looks at his new adoptive daughter.  
  
in the forests west of the Hudson River, late evening  
  
Hawkeye, the two Mohicans, the three Brits, Tuuli and I are walking up a hill. The booming of cannons and guns can be heard near by. At the top of the hill we all stop and gaze ahead. The night sky is lit up by exploding bombs, the noise being almost deafening. Le Marquis de Montcalm has attacked the fort, which the English are gallantly trying to defend, but it is almost already in ruins from the constant bombing. There is a lake in between us and the fort. Uncas spots a canoe near by and we take it. We try walking down the hill, but finally end up slipping down most of it because of the mud. Cora and Alice clamber inside, then hold out their hands for me and Tuuli to help us get in as well. I shake my head and whisper: "I can swim. Major Heyward, you can go in instead of me."  
"But, miss!" the major tries to protest.  
"My clothes weigh less than yours.. just get in the damn canoe!" I say as I take off my socks and sneakers, give them to Tuuli and then wade into the water. Duncan looks at me in disbelief, but gets into the canoe anyway. All of them keep their heads down, trying to look as if they're not there. Uncas and Hawkeye push the canoe into the water and wade in with it. Then we take our places. I'm on one side of the canoe, holding on with one hand, keeping my head down low and close to the side of the canoe. Uncas is swimming in front of me, Hawkeye and Chingachgook are on the other side. We silently make our way across the lake. When we beach, I put on my dry socks and sneakers while the men help the women out of the canoe. Duncan manages by himself to get out without becoming wet. We creep to an entrance of the fort and Duncan says to the guards as he approaches: "Open up!" Another military officer comes out of the fort to whom Duncan says: " I'm Major Duncan Heyward."  
"Captain Jeffrey Beams. Didn't expect you to make it through. Let's go to Munro," he says going back inside the fort. We follow him inside, us females going first. There is shouting everywhere. Men from above greet the three whom they know. One calls out: "Hello boys!"  
Jack, a militia recruiter and a friend of Hawkeye's calls out: "Nathaniel!"  
Hawkeye replies by calling out: "I need to talk to you Jack!"  
"Uncas! I thought you and Nathaniel weren't joinin' up," another man on the ground says going over to Uncas and continues walking with him. Uncas replies: "We didn't."  
An explosion sounds and Alice runs to her father and cries out: "Papa! Papa!"  
"Alice! Cora! Why are you here?" he asks and gives them both a hug. "And where the hell are my reinforcements?"  
He drapes his coat over Alice's shoulders and ushers us inside. Inside, Munro orders a soldier to get Mr. Phelps before turning to his daughters. He asks them in a stern voice why they came even though he had explicitly told them to stay away. The girls look surprised.  
"But, when? How? I --" Cora stutters.  
"My letter."  
  
"There was none!" Cora exclaims.  
"What?"  
"There was no letter!"  
"I sent three couriers to Webb," Munro says incredulously. Heyward butts in and says that one courier named Magua had arrived. Munro's brow creases as he hears that only Magua had arrived and that Webb does not know to send reinforcement to fort which is besieged. There is a silence in the room that could be cut with a knife. Munro sighs, takes ahold of Cora by her arm and asks her to tell him happened to them. Again, Heyward replies before Cora can even open her mouth, and tells Colonel Munro that they were attacked on the George Road. Cora tries to look reassuring as she tells her father that they are fine. Alice then asks her father is he alright and what was going to happen. He gives her a hug and in his thick Scottish accent says: "We'll be all right, girl."  
Heyward continues re-accounting the attack and gestures to their saviors, who stood silently a few feet away: "These men came to our aid. They guided us here," Heyward says and looks at the three men dressed in skins and cotton shirts. Cora and Hawkeye make eye contact. Munro turns around and thanks them. He asks do they need anything and Hawkeye says that they are running low on powder. Munro tells them to help themselves to a few horns from their powder stores. Uncas adds that they would like to have something to eat as well.  
"Indebted to you," Munro says just as another explosion comes from outside. "And who might these ladies be?" he asks and throws Tuuli and I questioning look.  
"They are Miss Julia and Miss Wind. We found them in the forest a few days earlier," Hawkeye explains. Munro nods his head. Mr. Phelps comes in and greets Cora: "Miss Cora, how are you?"  
"Hello, Mr. Phelps," Cora says nodding her greeting. He says that Mrs. McCann will get some dry clothes for us females. Cora thanks him and Munro tells Alice to go with her sister. Cora, Alice, Tuuli and I leave with Mr. Phelps to find Mrs. McCann for some dry clothing, while things explode all around us.  
Inside the room Munro leans on a table. Heyward steps forward and inquires about the situation, since he has seen the French engineering from the ridge above.  
"The situation is, his guns are bigger than mine and he has more of them. We keep our heads down while his troops dig thirty yards of trench a day. When those trenches are two hundred yards from the fort and within range, he'll bring in his 15-inch mortars, lob explosive rounds over our walls and pound us to dust," Munro says grimly. Heyward says the French troops look to be 300 yards away and that they have three days if they're digging 30 yards of trench a day.  
"Damn," pause, "damn," is Munro's reply. Hawkeye pipes up and says that a man is able to get to Webb very quickly. Munro turns to face him and says that Albany is too far for a man to get there and back with reinforcements. Heyward quickly says that Webb isn't in Albany anymore, he had marched the 60th regiment to Fort Edward two days ago. Munro spins around and asks: "Webb is at Edward?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"That's only twelve miles away. He could have reinforcements here the day after tomorrow," he says mainly to himself. He orders Hawkeye to pick a man to send out and says that the major will provide a diversion while he leaves the fort. He says that he will draft out a dispatch and Captain Beams would seek him out later and give it to him. Hawkeye nods and wipes sweat from his forehead as he says: "Somethin' else. Cameron's cabin. Frontier cabin. Came upon it yesterday. It was burnt out, everyone murdered. It was Ottawa, allied to the French."  
Munro stands up straighter and stares out into emptiness as he says: "Aye." Then he turns head to look at Hawkeye: "So?"  
"It was a war party. That means they'll be attackin' up and down the frontier," he replies forcefully.  
"Thank you, sir," Munro says curtly.  
"People here -- Mohawks, settlers -- have family out there," Uncas says trying to make a point.  
"That'll be all sir!" Munro says raising his voice. The three men converse in Mohican then leave the room with looks of disgust on their faces. Heyward steps closer to Munro and says: "Things were done. Nobody was spared."  
"These considerations are subordinate to the interests of the Crown. A terrible feature here in the Americas, Major Heyward. Best keep your eye fixed on our duty: to defeat France," he says and leans down to write, "That hangs on a courier to Webb."  
  
in a bedroom  
  
"Let's see what I have," Mrs. McCann says as she looks at us and turns to a trunk. She rummages through it, gives Cora a white top and a striped skirt. To Alice she gives a white flower-print dress and Tuuli gets a plaid red dress. To all of them she gives the proper undergarments. When they leave to get changed, Mrs. McCann notices me standing in my dripping wet shorts and T-shirt beside a fire warming my hands, and exclaims: "Oh dearie! You must be freezing. Come quickly." I try protesting that I was alright but she won't have any of it and wraps a towel around my shoulders and rummages through her trunk once more. She hands me light blue cotton dress and tells me to strip off the wet clothes immediately. There is no one else around, so I do as she says. She gives me my underclothes in the right order and then helps me with my corset. When I put on the blue dress and finally get a look at myself in the mirror, I gasp: "Oh my gosh! I actually have cleavage!" Mrs. McCann gives me an approving look and then hurries out of the room. I quickly brush my hair and put it in a French braid, then go out.  
  
Surgery room inside the fort  
  
I close my eyes and open them again with a sigh. Cora, Alice and Tuuli are all tending to wounded men. Cora, who's the nearest to me, turns worriedly to me and asks: "Are you alright?"  
I nod and say: "Yeah, fine. I just don't think I'm surgeon or nurse material. Too much dying and blood everywhere. And this corset is killing me." Cora nods and stands up.  
"Are you going somewhere?" I ask.  
"Yes, there's something I need to do. Will you be able to tend to these men without me?" I nod and Cora smiles gratefully before leaving. For a few minutes I sit beside a man, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth from time to time, then gather up my skirts, go over to Tuuli and ask: "Can you watch them for awhile with Alice? I have to go talk to someone. I'll be back ASAP."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
I leave and start searching the fort. When I spot him, I run a few steps, grab him by the arm and say: "Uncas!" He turns around surprised: "What is it?" He smiles when he notices what I'm wearing: "I see you have proper clothes on."  
  
"I need to talk to you. In private," I add when I notice the surrounding men's interest perk. He nods and leads me by the arm to a quieter place, away from the crowds. I almost trip, but he steadies me. I smile gratefully at him.  
"Has something happened? Is something wrong?" he asks and looks into my eyes. I want to melt right then and there, but I hold my cool.  
"Nothing's wrong! Unless you count death, famine, war, AIDS -"  
"AIDS?" he interrupts and looks at me quizzically.  
"Huh? Oh, I got off track. Never mind out that. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that.. if you really like someone, maybe even love, tell them! 'Cause if you don't, you might regret it!" I say forcefully, then pat him on the chest smiling. I leave him there staring after me.  
  
around a campfire later the same evening  
  
"What did the young foreign lady want?" a man from the militia asks Uncas when he comes back. Uncas just smiles secretively and adjusts his shirt.  
"Tell us," another man from the circle pleads. Uncas just shakes his head.  
"Is she sweet on you?" a third asks.  
"Are you sweet on her?" another one asks before Uncas reply. They start throwing questions like that all around the fire and finally Uncas can't take anymore.  
"If you would be quiet, I'll tell you!" he practically shouts above the din. They all quiet down immediately and lean in to hear better. Uncas suddenly feels very uncomfortable and looks down before saying: "All she said was that if someone loves another, they should tell them and not let the moment go by because soon it will be too late."  
A long silence pursued before one man uttered: "Oh."  
"I must go," Uncas says and gets up. The other men nod thoughtfully and one by one leave the campfire.  
  
8:09 p.m.  
Watson family room  
  
"Oh.. oh.. no way, I am not letting that happen!" Jaz yelps when she sees the end of the movie.  
"But how can you change it? They're inside the movie! Are you just going to get sucked in as well?!" Lily exclaims. "It's impossible," she continues after a silence.  
"I'm not just going to sit around doing nothing! If they got in, then there must be a way out. And I'm going to find both ways. First I gotta get in, though.." Jaz says thoughtfully. She starts pacing around the living room. Lily just sighs and then asks: "You're going to do this, aren't you?" Jaz nods without stopping her pacing.  
"Okay, what do you need? Supplies and stuff, right?"  
"Yeah. Food, batteries, flashlight, clothes.."  
"I'm on it. Keep thinking about ways to get in and out," Lily says and starts gathering things from all over the house.  
  
Fort William Henry, surgery  
  
"Uh, hello," Uncas says and looks a bit uncomfortable. Tuuli, Alice and I look up. Tuuli throws me a questioning look and I mouth: "Later." She nods and goes back to dressing a wound. Since no one else is greeting Uncas, I say: "Hey." Uncas gives a tight smile.  
"You wanna talk to someone?"  
"Uh, yes.. Miss Alice," he says and looks down. Alice looks surprised, gets up and walks to Uncas. Before they leave, I catch Uncas's eye and wink. He blushes. I grin and go back to reorganizing the supply cabinet.  
"Okay, spill," Tuuli demands as soon as she's done with the wound.  
"I just know what happens in the movie. At least what happened before we got here. Anyway, I think things will go just like they're supposed to, but now at least I've helped Uncas to reveal his feelings for Alice before he dies rescuing her."  
"Oh. I thought you yourself had a crush on Uncas."  
"Well, he is nice and great looking and lots of other stuff but he's just not for me. He and Alice belong together.. I'll find someone for me someday. From here or from our time, I don't know."  
"Will we ever get home?" Tuuli asks and looks sad.  
"I don't know. I don't know," I sigh.  
  
prison cell of Fort William Henry  
  
"Who is it?" Cora asks as Hawkeye sits down again after getting up to see from a window who came to the fort.  
"Remember what I told you. Stay close you to your father," Hawkeye says looking deep into Cora's eyes. He takes her hands from the other side of the bars and holds it. Cora just looks at Hawkeye lovingly, and wishing they had met under different circumstances.  
  
8:32 p.m.  
Watson family room  
  
Jaz and Lily both jump.  
"Oh how I hate these storms!" Lily exclaims as thunder crashes outside. The movie is playing in the DVD player again, the 'Terms of Surrender' scene coming up soon. Another boom is heard from the outside and suddenly the screen flickers. Jaz goes to inspect it and just as she touches the screen, lighting hits and the whole house goes dark. Lily tentatively calls out: "Jaz? I think the power went out.. Jaz?" No answer.  
"Jaz?" she's starting to sound scared and fumbles for a flashlight from the floor. She finally finds one and clicks it on. The light sweeps through the room, cutting into the darkness. Nothing. No packed bag, no Jaz. Then the movie comes back on.  
  
Mid-day  
outside the fort  
  
The English soldiers line up behind Munro and two officers, the French soldiers line up behind Montcalm and his officers. The two leaders are facing each other. Marquis de Montcalm greets first, his hands fluttering as he bows down. Munro takes his hat off and curtly nods his head. They discuss the terms of surrender and at first, Munro declines from surrender. Montcalm tries to get him to see it from his point of view and finally Munro realizes that surrender was the best thing to do.  
Suddenly, a loud thump is heard and then the cry: "Oh putain! My ass!" Both leaders turn their heads towards the sound, their eyes widening as they see what made the thump.  
"Miss?! Are you alright?" an English officer asks. The girl is breathing heavily and looking around amazed. A French officer rushes to her side and asks, in French, the same question: "Mademoiselle, comment allez- vous?!" She nods and asks: "Anyone.. seen my.. stu-umph!" Her bag fell from the sky into her lap. "Ow! Lily packed way too much.. what's in here? Bricks?!"  
"Have you all lost your manners?!" Marquis de Montcalm cries out in heavily accented English after crying out in French. "Help her!"  
Two French officers rush to her side, but jump back when Jaz cries out: "Oi! Get off!" who then mutters to herself, "I can get up by myself." She then turns to the Colonel and Marquis dusting herself off: "So.. where am I? And who are you?"  
"Marquis de Montcalm, at your service," he says, takes her hand and greets in the French way, by kissing the back of her hand.  
"Salut," she says and looks around a bit nervously, because she just noticed the two armies and the Indians very very near, staring at her and her outfits.  
"Ah! Vous parlez francais!"  
"Eh.. un peu.. un petit peu. Mais je comprends presque tout, si vous ne parlez pas trop vite."  
Heyward finally wakes up from his stupor and says: "But.. you were just inside the fort! How can you be here? And dressed like that? Again?"  
"Uh, me? I was? Really? And whaddaya mean dressed like this again?"  
"But.. miss.. you were inside the fort. You had a blue dress and your friend.."  
"Friend?"  
"Major! Let the miss be," Munro ordered.  
"Yes, sir," he says and steps back. To himself he thinks: 'But she just was inside the fort. Helping in the surgery. I am quite sure it is her.. but how did she get out here? And her French.. almost perfect.. Very peculiar indeed.'  
Another item drops from the sky, (we're getting a lot of these now aren't we?) and hits her head. Jaz rubs her head and weakly says: "My flashlight.." before fainting. All look at her in confusion.  
"Let us take her in and care for her. We will be entering the fort tomorrow so we will be better equipped to treat her," Marquis says to a stupefied Munro. Munro nods and leaves. Three officers step forward, one takes her bag the two others lifting her and carrying her over to their encampment.  
  
Dusk  
inside the fort  
  
Tuuli and I are packing the very few clothes we have with us. More like just the clothes we arrived in.  
"I feel actually a bit silly in these clothes," Tuuli confesses and lifts up the hem of her skirt. I throw in my sneakers, then take a look at my new shoes Mrs. McCann had given me. I shake my head and say: "I'd feel sillier wearing sneakers with this dress. I actually like the way they dress here. Nice and feminine. Except the corsets are a bit of a pain."  
"You're telling me. How do they breathe in these? I mean look at my waist!" she says and points to her middle. I pull the strings of the bag and close it.  
"I'm gonna go take these over to the wagons or whatever we're using to get out. You done? I'll take yours too if you're done," I offer and she hands me her bag. "Go have fun while you still can. We'll be attacked tomorrow by Magua and other Hurons so make the most of this free time. Go find a dance partner or something."  
Tuuli just nods and sits down on the bed. "I'll come out soon, you go ahead."  
I go outside and seek out a wagon which has a few soldiers standing next to it. I smile brightly and ask: "Do I put these in here?" I hold up the bags in my hands.  
"Let me, miss," one of them says quickly and takes the bags from me before I can protest. He gives me a smile, the light from a near by fire dancing in his green eyes. The freckles sprinkled across his face, his lips glistening because he had just licked them..  
"Miss?" he asks concernedly.  
"Excuse me?" I ask and focus on him again. I notice that the other soldiers have left us alone to talk.  
"Are you alright?" he reaches out to touch my arm.  
"Yes. Perfect. Why do you ask?"  
"Because you looked.. unfocused, like you were somewhere far away inside your thoughts," he says and looks deep into my eyes. I look down shyly, then back up to meet his gaze. "Would you like to dance?"  
"Love to," I say and take his arm.  
  
Dawn  
French camp  
  
The French and Indians have been up for hours, preparing to take over the fort. Everything is packed and ready except for a few sole tents. In one of them, Jaz is lying on a bed sleeping. She opens her eyes and sits up groggily. She tries to figure out where she is, but none of her surroundings look familiar to her in the dim light. She throws off the covers and notices that someone had taken her clothes, washed and folded them onto a near by chair. 'Wait, if my clothes are there.. what am I wearing? ' she thinks to herself. She looks down and sees an old-fashioned creamy white nightgown with ruffles and lace. 'What the bloody hell is this?! ' Her train of thought is interrupted by a man entering the tent. He look stunning wearing the French uniform of a soldier on his 6'1" frame, his dark hair in curls above the ears as fashion was back then, his brown eyes lighting up when he sees her.  
"Ah, vous êtes éveillée," he says.  
"Huh?"  
"You do speak French, yes?" he asks in thickly accented English.  
"I understand a little.. eh, oui. Je comprends un peu. Petit peu."  
"Ah. Well, how are you feeling?" he continues in English.  
"Been better. Where am I? What happened?" she says groaning as she touches her head gingerly. 'Ow. That really hurts.'  
"You do not remember?"  
"Nuh-uh." 'I am definitely getting a bump.'  
"Something fell from the sky and hit your tête. You fainted. We brought you to our camp, we will soon be moving into the fort where you will be able to recuperate better."  
"Fort? What fort?!"  
"Fort William Henry," he says (pronounces it Wil-li-am Enrii) and smiles victoriously. "The English have surrendered."  
"Holy cow! I did it!" she cries out and jumps up from the bed. The Frenchman looks alarmed and says quickly: "Mademoiselle! S'il vous plaît! Sit down!"  
"Got no time to sit," she mutters to herself and grabs her clothes. "Wait, where's my bag? And my flashlight?" she asks turning back towards the man.  
"Vos affaires? They are in ze wagon waiting for our departure."  
"I'm coming with you guys?!"  
"Yes. You did receive a bad hit on your head. You must rest," he says and walks closer. He takes ahold of her shoulders and makes her sit down on the bed. "And please, let us give you good clothing. A nice dress, green maybe," he says and holds out his hand to take the folded clothes from her.  
  
"Fine, give me green dress. A potato sack would be better than this.. this Shirley Temple get-up."  
"Bon. Madame Thérier will come to you soon and help you dress," he says and smiles warmly. "I am Jean-Pierre Dépardieu. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask for me or Madame Thérier."  
"Merci. I will.. I'm Jaz, by the way."  
"Jaz?"  
"Jasmine Catarina, but you can call me whatever you like. It varies by the country anyway."  
"Mademoiselle Jasmine. Enchanté," he says and winks. She can't help grinning.  
  
Dawn  
inside the fort  
  
Everyone is lining up, getting ready to leave the fort. Munro, his daughters and other important officers are already seated upon horses. Cora looks around, trying to see where Hawkeye is, but with no avail.  
"Where are the two young ladies?" Heyward asks from no one in particular. Tuuli comes around a corner and then stops. Heyward sees her, steers his horse to her and asks: "Miss Wind? Where is your friend, Miss Julia?"  
"I thought she was with you!" she exclaims surprised.  
"I will send someone to find her. Come with me, please."  
They go over to a saddled horse and she tries to mount but with difficulty. The horse keeps moving and the corset she is wearing restricts her movements and breathing. A young soldier rushes to her aid. With one hand he holds the reins, steadying the horse, while with the other he assists her. Tuuli smiles gratefully and says: "Thank you." His blue eyes twinkle and he smiles back: "You're welcome, miss."  
Tuuli blushes slightly.  
"Well, I had better be off," he says tipping his hat and is about to leave.  
"Wait!" Her last night's dance partner turns around. "What's your name?"  
  
"Thomas. Thomas Kelly. I am sorry I did not introduce myself last night. And you are?"  
"Tuuli Alexandra," she says and looks at him. Then says: "Just call me Wind, that's what my name means in English."  
"Miss Wind.. pleased to meet you."  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Thomas Kelly."  
Thomas tips his hat once more then returns to where he was. The doors to the fort open and the troops start moving. The horse next to her is still empty, waiting for a rider.  
  
outside the fort  
  
The French are gathered beside the road, waiting for the English to leave. Jaz looks around and tugs at her dress. 'Why did I agree to wear this? ' she thinks unhappily. 'I know why. Because Jean-Pierre wanted me to and he was just so.. damn hot.' She suddenly gets the feeling that someone is watching her. She turns her head to the left and sees the dark cold eyes of Magua, the leader of the Huron people, staring straight at her. She looks away, getting sudden chills up and down her spine. She can't help taking another look at the red man and with a sudden surge of courage, she walks over to him. He turns his head slowly and says nothing.  
"Um, hi. I'm Jaz," she says a bit nervously and tucks a fly-away strand of hair behind her ear. He says nothing but continues to stare at her.  
"Okay, not a big talker. Anyway, I know what you're going to do. Just one request, please don't hurt my sister or her friend. Please."  
"What will Magua get in return if he saves white girl and friend?"  
"Um.. my deepest thanks? Uh okay, that's a no. Ah, here. My watch!" she says and takes off her gold wrist watch. Before she gives it to him, she takes him by the hand and says: "Do not hurt them. Let them go or if your warriors do take them prisoner, let them go if someone comes to save them. Promise me."  
Magua seems to think for a few minutes then slowly nods.  
"So you promise? I need to hear you say it."  
"Magua promise not to hurt white girl or friend."  
"Thank you!" she says joyfully and walks back to where she had been standing. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around. Jean-Pierre is smiling warmly at her.  
"Oh, it's you.."  
"Who did you think it would be?" he asks puzzled.  
"Never mind."  
Just then the Colonel Munro passes them and says to the Marquis: "Monsieur, the fort is yours."  
Jaz grins at Jean-Pierre and he takes her hand. She squeezes it.  
"Mademoiselle?"  
"Oui?"  
"You are very attractive and beautiful."  
"Merci. You are very handsome yourself."  
"We have only just met, but there is something in between us."  
"A bond? Yeah, I agree."  
"Then, please don't think me as too bold, but may I kiss you?"  
"What? Now?" she asks turning her head to face him. He nods. "Sure."  
He tips her head back slightly and kisses her gently on the mouth.  
"Wow," she whispers. Then she looks around. The troops have just passed them and now the French soldiers were running to the fort with joyous shouting. She looks at Jean-Pierre once again and they walk to the fort hand in hand.  
  
inside the fort  
  
"Where were you?!" Tuuli exclaims when I finally reach her heaving, my face all red and my hair in a total mess. I hold up my hand to show her that I need a minute to catch my breath. The others have been moving out of the fort for quite some time already and the end of the line is soon coming up.  
"We'd better get going. C'mon, get on your horse already!" Tuuli urges and looks around the near deserted place. "They're gonna go without us, now move!" I put my left foot in the stirrup and swing my other leg over the horse's back trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. We walk our horses to the line and move along slowly as the line proceeds.  
"So? I'm waiting..."  
"Right. You know how we were dancing last night with the soldiers and just having a good time. Well, when I was going to go get something to drink, I'm not used to wearing these clothes obviously, I stepped on the hem of my dress and tripped while going down the stairs. Really embarrassing. Anyway, this really cute guy who I'd danced with before, was at the bottom of the stairs -"  
"He saw you fall?"  
"No, thank goodness. But he did see me limping and came over to see if he could help me in any way. He found a cold press or something for my ankle and then he took care of my foot. After treating it, he could have just gone back to whatever he was doing, but he stayed with me and we talked for hours," I say and can't help grinning. It's infectious and soon Tuuli is grinning as well.  
"So what's his name? Eye color? Hair color? And length! How tall? Muscles?"  
"Whoa. Easy there. His name is Robert Whyte and he's 22 years old. He's perfect. For me anyway," I say and flash a bright smile. "I'll introduce you to him. Lemme just find him," I say scanning the line ahead of us. "What about you? I thought I saw you dancing with this one guy a lot.."  
"His name is Thomas Kelly. He's really nice," she says then lowers her voice to a whisper, "Oh, when the Indians attack, can we go save him?"  
"We'll see. I'm more worried about saving ourselves than guys we just met. I've been in this skin for 19 years, I happen to like it intact like it is now."  
  
in the forest  
  
The Huron war party is walking silently next to the road, following the English. Magua turns to the rest of his people and says: "The Grey Hair is mine, no one even try to hurt him. The two white girls, not the seed of Grey Hair, are not to be killed or hurt. Captives yes, but not killed."  
The nod in silent agreement, then continue walking.  
The troops are marching on in the sweltering heat. Cora and Alice are riding close to their father, Hawkeye was walking at the end of the line with the rest of the prisoners, Chingachgook and Uncas were beside him, guns ready if need be. Tuuli and I were on our horses just in front of them, talking in Finnish about what was to come and how we would try to avoid being killed.  
When the Indians have encircled us completely, one jumps out from the trees shouting in Huron. He kills a woman and he then in turn is killed by a soldier. Everyone walks on but glancing around nervously. Suddenly shouting is heard from everywhere around them and from both sides Indians jump out shooting at everyone and hitting them with their clubs. Cora leads their horse off the road, gets off and hides with Alice behind a tree. Captain Beams goes over to protect them. Tuuli looks around panicked, her horse acting the same way. We look in amazement at the Hurons, mainly because they're killing everyone around us, but not even touching us or our horses.  
"Why aren't they trying to do anything to us?" Tuuli asks bewildered.  
  
"No idea. I mean, it's not because we're female. They're killing everyone; men, women, children.. but not us," I reply and look around. Everywhere is blood and broken bodies lying, strewn about. "And I don't plan on sticking around to find out why. Let's go," I continue and turn my horse around. Tuuli goes the same. Just then two English soldiers run over to us. I recognize one of them and call out: "Robert!" Tuuli turns around and the other one calls out: "Miss Wind!"  
"C'mon, get on! We gotta move!" I yell and the two men jump on the horses. Robert is behind me and Thomas is on Tuuli's horse. We begin galloping into the direction of which we came from. A few Indians chase us, but let us go when they remember what Magua said. When we're sure we're a safe distance away from them, we slow the horses down to a walk.  
"Okay, we got away. We're not dead. Um.. now what?" Tuuli asks. I shrug and notice the sound of running water near by. We go over to the stream and let the horses drink.  
"Hey, I recognize this stream," I say mostly to myself in English.  
"Really? From where?" Tuuli asks and stands up from her squatting position, where she had just been washing her face and hair.  
"I came here to wash myself the morning we were, y'know.."  
"So the car. It should be close right?"  
"Uh-huh. Do we go there or head to the fort?"  
"Wait. What is this car? And why would we go to the fort ruled by the French? They are our enemies!" Thomas exclaims.  
"I say we try to head to a settlement," Robert says. Tuuli and I exchange glances. We continue our conversation in Finnish.  
"I'd really like to go back to the car, to see if our stuff is still there," Tuuli says.  
"Yeah, me too. But we need to get food and stuff. Only Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachgook know the places well enough. I mean, the guys do know how to get from place to place, but they don't know it like the Mohicans do."  
"Good point. So what do we do? Go to the car?"  
"No. I don't think it's a good idea to let them know that we're not from here. If you know what I mean."  
"So we go find a settlement?" Tuuli asks. I nod and say to Robert: "We've discussed it and - "  
"Please let me speak first. We do not know this region, Thomas and I. So we think that it is best - "  
"To find a settlement. At least that's where we are going with the horses," I say butting in. Robert looks surprised but then smiles.  
"Very well, miss. Do you know where we can find one?"  
"Well, John Cameron's cabin wasn't too far from here and from there I can sorta remember how to get to town.." I say. He nods again and then takes the reins of our horse. He mounts, and then gives out his hand for me to take so I can get up on the horse behind him. Thomas and Tuuli are already seated on their horse. We head out onto the trail again.  
  
at Fort William Henry  
  
Jaz has changed from her dress into her jeans and T-shirt. She looks around and quietly sneaks to the door of the fort. Her hair is in a ponytail, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Just as she's about to open the door, a voice behind her makes her jump: "Mademoiselle! Where are you going?"  
She turns around and plasters a smile on her face. "Me? I was just uh.. going to the lake. To swim," she adds and points to her bag.  
"Ah, well you must tell someone. You might drown and no one would know where to look for you!" the French soldier says and whistles. Immediately, two other soldiers appear as if from thin air and one of them happens to be Jean-Pierre.  
"Mademoiselle Jasmine, où venez-vous?" he asks and looks at her bag.  
"I'm going to the lake. To swim. You wanna come too?" she asks and smiles sweetly. The other two soldiers look wide-eyed at Jean-Pierre and then at Jaz. Jean-Pierre throws them a look which plainly says 'Go away. NOW.' They retreat conversing in rapid French. Jaz looks at Jean-Pierre expectantly: "So?"  
"But, it is not appropriate for men and women to swim together unless they are married. Or betrothed," Jean-Pierre protests. Jaz just shrugs and says: "So what? From where I'm from, we go into a sauna naked, men and women together even if we're not married or related. We're not ashamed of our bodies."  
"I see. But - "  
"But what? Listen, I'm going. Are you coming with me or not?" she asks her hands on her hips. Jean-Pierre sighs and yells to a near by soldier that he was going swimming. He opens the door and lets Jaz go out before him. They walk to the shore and she sits down on a rock. Jean-Pierre sits down next to her.  
"I wasn't really planning on going swimming," she confesses.  
"What were you going to do then?"  
"Find my sister and her friend. They're here somewhere. I gotta get them home, they might in trouble."  
"Alone? You were going alone into the wilderness?"  
"Yeah, that's the general idea. I mean.. our parents are going to go nuts if we don't check in with them soon."  
"You cannot go alone. I forbid it. It isn't safe."  
"I'm really sorry that I have to do this," she says sighing and digging through her bag.  
"Do what?" he asks puzzled.  
"This," she says and pulls out a frying, with which she hits Jean- Pierre on the head, making him crumple to the ground. She gives him a kiss, grabs her bag and starts running.  
  
behind a waterfall  
  
Hawkeye is leaning against the wall with Cora in his lap. Alice and Duncan just sit on rocks, all are just waiting. Waiting for the Hurons to pass them by, waiting to be discovered. Uncas, who was keeping watch near the entrance, comes running and goes over to his father. Hawkeye joins and the men discuss their options. Even though Cora doesn't speak Mohican, she somehow understands what they're discussing. She grabs Hawkeye's arm and tells him to leave. He tells her to be strong, to submit to the Hurons, to survive because he would find her, no matter how long it took. She nods and gives him a hug. Hawkeye walks over to the wall, grabs his rifle and looks at Cora. His eyes are clearly asking: 'Do you love me? Do you love me as much as I love you?' Then he takes a running jump and falls down with the water. Uncas and Chingachgook follow him. Just then the Hurons come in, immobilize the men and tie up the Munro sisters. All are taken prisoner and led out of the cave which had formed behind the waterfall.  
  
Watson house  
  
"Hey, Lily. What are you watchin'?" Sandy, her seven year old half- sister asked. Lily doesn't turn around, but keeps her eyes glued to the screen and says: "A movie. 'The Last of the Mohicans.' You wouldn't like it."  
"Oh.. okay," she says and goes into the kitchen just when Gwyneth, Lily's stepmother comes into the living room and takes the remote control.  
"Lily, do you mind if I quickly check another channel?" she asks and is about to press a button.  
"Don't!" Lily shrieks and jumps up. Gwyneth looks surprised and she puts the remote back on the table. "I'm sorry. It's just that.. well look," Lily says, rewinds and shows the scene where Tuuli and I run from the woods to the Camerons' cabin. Gwyneth's jaw drops open and astonished she says: "When have they had time to be in a movie?"  
"They didn't make it. They're in it."  
"What?"  
"That's their reality. They're living in 1757 or whatever year it is."  
"But - how? How did they get in there? And how did you find out?"  
"Jaz brought over this DVD and while we were watching it, we saw them in it."  
"And where is Jaz anyway?"  
"Um.. in there too. There was a storm and when the lights went out she had.. disappeared."  
"Disappeared?! "  
"Um.. she fell through the screen into the movie or something.."  
"Now you have to be making this up."  
"I'm not! Look," Lily says and points to the screen. She had forwarded to a scene where Jaz can be seen. Gwyneth's eyes widen and she slumps down onto a chair.  
"How can they get back? How - "  
"I don't know! But now that Jaz got into the movie, it's changed a bit. Tuuli and Juli aren't getting killed, they run away.. but I don't know what happens next because.. well, it hasn't happened yet," Lily says and presses play. Gwyneth is moaning to herself about what was she going to tell our parents when we weren't over at her house anymore, but sucked into a movie!  
  
in the forest  
  
Tuuli and I are sharing a horse, she is riding in front. Thomas and Robert have the other one. Earlier we had decided that we split up so we could find a settlement sooner. The men didn't want us two to be wandering alone in the forest, but we put up a good fight and they gave in at last.  
"Do you really think that this was a good idea?" Tuuli asks nervously and shifts her position on the horse.  
"Yes, I do. Better chances of finding a safe place sooner and then sending out a small search party for the other two who are still in the forest," I reply calmly.  
"But there's stuff out here. Bears, mountain lions.. hostile Indians."  
Just then we hear a crash from somewhere near us. I twist around, trying to see where the noise came from and what caused it.  
' Man, I really wish I had done what Cora did earlier. Took a gun or something..' I think to myself as I peer into the woods. We hear a voice. A female voice is cursing at the top of her lungs in Finnish. Tuuli's eyebrows scrunch up together in puzzlement.  
"I think that's my sister. It sounds like her. Unless someone else from around here can curse so fluently in Finnish," I reply and peer into the dark forest curious. Jaz comes stumbling out onto the path, looking very disheveled.  
"What happened to you?" I ask and stare at her in wonder.  
"I tripped on a bloody tree stump, fell down a hill and landed in a blasted bush of burdocks," she says gritting her teeth while picking out leaves and twigs from her hair.  
"Sure looks like it. You look like hell."  
"I feel like it, but what's your excuse? What's with the dress?" she counters and gives a meaningful look at my dress. I shrug and reply: "I like this dress. But how on earth did you get here? And why?"  
"You do know that you're in a movie, right?"  
I don't even have to answer. My expression clearly says: "Well, duh."  
"Right, anyway, I was watching the movie with Lily and we saw Annie. Dead. Then we saw you two."  
"That still doesn't explain how you got here," Tuuli points out.  
"I was just getting to it! We watched the whole movie and put it on again. There was a storm going on outside and Lily was packing stuff for me to take along on my trip to get you home. I was pacing back and forth in front of the screen when it went all black. I tried to figure out what was wrong and while I was doing that, I guess I touched the screen or something and BAM! The next thing I know I'm in between two armies and lots of hostile looking Indians. Scared the hell outta me. After that I've stayed with the French until a few hours ago when I ran away to find you."  
"Oh," is all we're able to utter after her unbelievable-yet-totally- true description of how she got here.  
"So? How're we going to get home?" she asks perkily.  
"You're asking me? We woke up in the middle of the forest in a truck. You were sucked in through a screen. You're got more experience with this hocus-pocus stuff. All we did was sleep," I say pointedly.  
"Right, you do have point," she says mostly to herself. "Oh well. What happened to the two guys who ran after you?"  
"Thomas and Robert? They're out here somewhere. We're looking for a settlement so we can get help for the other two that are still out here," Tuuli says.  
"Right.. they let you go?" Jaz asks in disbelief.  
"It took sometime to get them to see that we do what we want to do and they can't do anything about it. We wore them down," I say grinning. Jaz just nods and starts walking in the direction where Tuuli and I were headed on the trail.  
  
the waterfall  
  
Thomas and Robert walk wearily up the rock side right next to the waterfall. They have been walking for almost three hours without finding anyone or a settlement or an Indian village to ask for help.  
"May I ask about your intentions towards Miss Wind?" Robert asks as they walk.  
"They are quite honorable, I assure you. If her feelings mirror mine, then.." Thomas trails off. "I've known her for only a short time, but in that time I have come to realize that a life without her would not be worth living. I would die for her."  
"I know how you feel," Robert says quietly. "These matters are rarely discussed among us men, for they are thought to be too feminine. Women's talk. It feels good to know that other fellows feel the same as I."  
Thomas grins and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. After a few minutes, he asks: "What about you and Miss Julia? You seem to be quite fond of her."  
"Fond? That is too mild of a word for it. She has made me feel like a new man, made me see things in a new light. I have never felt this way before!" Robert exclaims laughing. Thomas slaps him on the back and says: "The best of luck to you, my good man. May things go the right way with our women."  
  
in the forest  
  
As we ride in silence, I look around and listen to the sounds of the forest. I can hear birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. Suddenly our horse stops and won't move. I try coaxing him with a gentle voice, but he won't continue. Instead, he starts pacing impatiently. Tuuli looks at me questioningly and asks: "What's the matter with the horse?"  
"I don't know," I reply and continue talking to the horse. Then I turn to her and say: "Y'know how animals can sense things we don't even notice? Like dogs can hear or see ghosts or something?"  
"Yeah.." she replies unsurely. Before I can continue, three Indians appear as if from nowhere. I look around and see that almost a couple of dozen Indians have surrounded us. They advance and Jaz quickly walks over to the horse. I jump down from it and ask the one that obviously seems to be the leader: "Do you speak English? Or uh-- parlez vous francais?" I get no answer, but the Indian says something to the rest and they produce some rope from the little clothing they wear. Two Indians grab me by my wrists and tie them together. Another couple does the same to Jaz, while a third party pulls Tuuli down from the horse and ties her up as well. Even though my wrists are tied and I can't really move around in my dress, I go to the leader and ask again what language he speaks. All I get is a grunt and a push to go forward. I sigh and start walking.  
  
the waterfall  
  
Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachgook are running up the rock side next to the waterfall. Hawkeye reaches the top and sees bent branches in one of the bushes. He calls out to Uncas and Chingachgook to follow him. Just then Robert and Thomas burst out from the nearby trees. Hawkeye looks at them amazed.  
"You were at Fort William-Henry, were you not?" Thomas asks.  
"Yes, we were," Hawkeye replies and eyes them suspiciously.  
"We need help. There are two young ladies somewhere in these woods wandering about. We must find them," Robert says urgently.  
"Young ladies? By any chance Miss Julia and Miss Wind?" Chingachgook asks.  
"How did you know?" Thomas asks amazed.  
"We've met them before. Charming little creatures," Chingachgook says with slight amusement.  
"Yes, they are," Uncas chimes in and gives a grin.  
"I beg your pardon?" Thomas says stepping closer to Uncas. Robert grabs Thomas by his sleeve and pulls him back.  
"Oh, you do not need to worry. My heart is already taken by another. I think of them as sisters or cousins," Uncas says. Thomas immediately calms down.  
"So, will you be able to help us?" Robert asks. The three Mohicans converse quickly and quietly, then Hawkeye nods to Robert and says: "Yes. There are Hurons about. They are not safe out here alone."  
"But they are able to take care of themselves," Uncas says with a glint in his eye. "Strong-willed ladies, they are."  
With that, Hawkeye starts leading the way. Thomas begrudgingly lets the remark slide but continues glaring suspiciously at Uncas from time to time.  
  
at the Huron village  
  
Magua is standing in front of the Huron chief, telling him about all he had done and the captives he had brought for everyone. The wise old man keeps nodding, when suddenly whooping can be heard from the entrance of the village. Hawkeye, Thomas and Robert enter the village. Hawkeye is carrying a beaded belt to show about the truth his father's people have spoken. Before they had entered, Hawkeye had instructed the other two to let the Hurons do whatever they wished, hit them if they wanted to but they must never counter-attack. They come there in peace. Finally, after some small attacks, they reach the Huron chief and Magua who is still showing off his captives. Hawkeye asks Major Heyward if he speaks French and for him to translate every word he says as he says it, because he can not speak Huron or French. He then launches his speech of why the captives should be freed, Major Heyward all the time translating his words into French. Magua tries to protest, but the chief hears reason in Hawkeye's words. The chief then tells in Huron what is to be done to the prisoners: "The British Officer is to go back to his people, so their hatred will burn less brightly. The younger of Grey Hair will become the wife of Magua, so healing his heart and letting it become whole and not letting the seed of Grey Hair be wiped out forever. The youngest girl will become the slave of Magua. The two oldest will burn in our great fires. The middle one may go back to her people in peace, so the parents have lost only one child and their sorrow will be less."  
As the Hurons start dragging Cora and Tuuli towards the already burning fires, Hawkeye cries out: "Take me! Me for her! I am la Longue- Caraïbine ! My death is a great honor for the Hurons!"  
Instead of translating exactly what Hawkeye had said, Duncan had changed it so that he said: "Take me! Me for her! A British officer! My death is a great honor to the Hurons!"  
Thomas chimes in with his own version: "Take me instead of Miss Wind! Let me take her place! Don't kill her!"  
The chief thinks for awhile, then nods slowly. The Hurons throw Cora into Hawkeye's arms, push Tuuli into the arms of Alice and Jaz, grab Duncan and Thomas by their arms and tie them up. They are then hoisted up on a wooden beam in the middle of the fire. Cora, Hawkeye, Robert and I leave the village, I almost trip as I try to get away as fast as I can from the cries of Duncan and Thomas as they start to burn. At a safe distance, Hawkeye pulls out his gun and fires two shots. One bullet each into the skulls of Duncan and Thomas, so their deaths wouldn't be as torturous if they would be burned alive.  
Some of the Hurons have left the village another way, Magua leading them. They have taken the prisoners with them. Their ropes are cut, but they are heavily guarded so they have no possibilities of escaping.  
When we reach Chingachgook, he says that Uncas had left as soon as he saw that Alice had been taken prisoner and was being led somewhere. We quickly start up the same path Uncas had used.  
  
mountain ridge  
  
Uncas sneaks upon the Hurons and surprises them. He kills the few in between him and Magua. As he faces Magua, Alice's, Tuuli's and Jaz's eyes widen in terror. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Uncas attacks. Magua swiftly blocks blows and is able to slice Uncas's abdomen with his knife. Uncas glances down at his wound, then with hatred burning in his eyes, attacks Magua again and this time he is able to slit Uncas's throat. Uncas falls down onto the rocks and falls over the edge, the impact of hitting the ground killing him swiftly. Alice's eyes brimming with tears, she looks down at Uncas then back at Magua. Magua holds out his hand to Alice and motions her to come back from the ledge. Alice says nothing and lets herself fall off the ledge. Her death also, is swift. Cora and I witness Alice's fall, she cries out while I turn my head away sadly. Chingachgook and Hawkeye are already fighting the Hurons. I rush to the edge, but Cora pulls me back by the arm.  
"You'll fall!" she cries out.  
"I need to see if my sister and Tuuli have jumped as well.." I say urgently and shake free from her grasp. This time Robert grabs me by my waist with his one good arm and doesn't let me go no matter how much I struggle. Just then, I hear a cry from up ahead and we all race forward. Chingachgook has killed Magua, the rest of the Hurons have been killed as well. Tuuli and Jaz are huddled together, clinging to each other desperately. Just then, strong winds blow around us and a swirling whitish cloud appears.  
"That's it! That's how we're going home!" Tuuli cries out and points to the almost bottom of the ridge.  
"We need to jump," Jaz says and walks back a few steps to take a running jump. "Well, are you coming?" she asks when I don't move any closer. I shake my head.  
"What?! You're not coming? You have to!" Tuuli cries out. I go over, give her a hug and say: "I'm not coming. I'm staying here, with Robert."  
"But-- but--" she sputters.  
"You're my best friend. You always will be. Now take care of yourself. Hey, you might even read about me in history books," I say shrugging.  
"You're not coming home? Why? You have to come. I need you! Our parents need you. Cherry needs you! What's the matter with you?" Jaz cries out. I squeeze her tightly and say: "I love you and Cherry and Mom and Dad and.. well everyone. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You go." I gently give her a push to the direction of the swirling vortex. "Quickly before it closes up!"  
Tuuli takes a deep breath and jumps. Jaz takes a few running steps and jumps as well. Their skirts billow as they fall through the air. Robert, Cora, Hawkeye and Chingachgook gape at them. Just when they disappear into the thick whiteness, it disappears.  
  
Watson house  
  
"Whoa! Did you see that?" Lily cries out and stares at the screen. Gwyneth and Simon can't say a word, they're too dumbfounded. Just then two big splashes can be heard from the pool in the backyard. Gwyneth jumps up and says: "I told them not to go swimming. Do Sandy and Brett ever listen to me?"  
Only it isn't Sandy and Brett in the pool. It's Jaz and Tuuli, in their 18th century clothing, dripping wet. Jaz wipes the water out of her eyes and grins: "Hi Gwyneth.."  
"Wha- how? Oy vey," she says and sits down on one of the lawn chairs. Lily rushes out side and squeals: "You're alright! You're home!" And with that she jumps into the pool and almost pulls Jaz under when she hugs her.  
"Yeah, I am.. but Juli, she didn't come," Jaz says sadly. Lily nods understandingly. With another hug she says: "But she's just fine. I know it. If we ever want to see her again, we'll just watch the DVD, with you guest appearing in it as well!"  
  
at the mountain ridge  
  
Chingachgook and Hawkeye pay their last respects to Uncas in the Mohican tradition, Chingachgook saying a few choice words. Cora is standing a bit separated from them, grieving for her dead sister. Robert and I stand farther away, letting the three do what they must. His arm is wrapped around my waist and I slightly lean against him.  
"Well, Thomas was a man of his word," Robert says quietly. I look at him quizzically and ask: "What ever do you mean?"  
"On our way to rescue you two, Thomas and I had a talk. He said that he didn't know what he'd do without Miss Wind, that he'd die for her if need be."  
"He certainly lived up to his promise," I whisper. "Is that why you came along as well? Would you have died for me if I'd have been chosen for the fires?"  
He pushes me gently away and turns me around to look at him.  
"Of course I would have! You know that. What you did back there, not choosing to go with your sister," he says nervously. "Well, it gave me the proof I needed.."  
"I couldn't go.. I couldn't leave," I say quietly.  
"My feelings for you are very deep. Beyond friendship. I know that we have only met a few days ago, but I have everything that I need to know for certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he says and takes a deep breath. Then he kneels down on one knee and takes my hand. He looks into my eyes and with a vulnerable look he asks: "Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Yes, I will," I say quietly, my eyes brimming with tears of happiness. Robert gets up and sweeps me up into an enormous hug and kisses me. Chingachgook, Hawkeye and Cora had witnessed the proposal and are smiling through their sadness at us.  
  
Watson house  
  
"What?! She's getting married?" Jaz cries out at the television as the end credits start rolling up.  
"Would you just look at that. Our names are up there as well!" Tuuli says in disbelief and points to the screen. Sure enough, there are our names as well as Robert's and Thomas'.  
"She's getting married and I'm not going to be there for it," Jaz says grumpily and slouches back into the couch.  
"Hey, you never know. We just might need her here and by some miraculous thing we can get her back to our time again to help us solve something!" Lily says cheerfully and grabs a handful of chips. "She does stay that age in the whole movie, right? So you just get back in there and then get back out bringing her along with you."  
"You're living in a dream world. It'll never happen," Jaz says scornfully.  
"Hey, you fell through the screen into the movie. Strange things do happen," Tuuli says meaningfully.  
"Well, at least for now, we have some memory of her on this DVD," Jaz says smiling sadly. 


End file.
